


[Podfic of] Honey Flower, Apple and Lime

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1855. Jensen is the scion of a wealthy Dallas family, heir to a ranching empire that stretches across the American Southwest. Until now, he has led a life of carefree abandon, charming his way into boudoirs and out of entanglements by dint of his silver-tongued wit. After his father's sudden death, Jensen is sent to London by his stepmother to acquire a wife during the Season. Threatened with disinheritance should he make an unsuitable match, he arrives on the doorstep of his friend Welling's household prepared—reluctantly—to do his duty. Everything changes, however, when he lays eyes upon the Wellings' newest footman. Padalecki is tall, strong, intelligent and beautiful—everything Jensen admires in a man. From the moment they meet, Jensen is willing to risk everything to gain the gorgeous Texan's love. But Padalecki wants nothing to do with Jensen ... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Honey Flower, Apple and Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey Flower, Apple and Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666581) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1RBrE3a) [88 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1SNtKMt) [98 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

**Length** : 3:25:52 


End file.
